


Mr. Jealousy

by ciju clytaemnestra (SeinnyaShizuka)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, birthday fic, happy birthday hokuto, hokusse, hokuto jesse, i dont know how to say this pair, receh, spoiler alert for bakaleya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/ciju%20clytaemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days, Hokuto always hooked up with his laptop. Watching that film, again.<br/>And Jesse doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> SixTONES (Johnny's Jr) © Johnny’s and Associates  
> Warning: BL, (probably) OOC, Seme!Hokuto, Spoilers for Shinritsu Bakaleya Koukou and Vanilla Boys (the drama which Jesse, Hokuto, and Juri acted as lead charas. Aired in September), (probably) broken grammar.

Jesse Lewis pouted, again. 

He wanted to throw that thing— which Hokuto always brought with him in these past days. 

That thing, which acted as a facility for Hokuto to watch that film _again_. 

And that film always, always made Jesse ended up being ignored by Hokuto. 

And he hate it. 

Especially today. 

When Hokuto promised him to stay overnight at his house to help Jesse with something about photo shoot. 

Right now, Jesse was standing at the door, bringing two cup of hot chocolate. Frowning, and he cleared his throat to make sure that Hokuto aware of his presence right now. 

"You're back, Jesse."

"Of course. You are in my room, Hokuto. You came here with me just a while ago, and I went downstairs to get us hot chocolates, why shouldn't I come back?" 

He blabbered and his eyes were twitching when he found that Hokuto didn't even bother to look up at him earlier. 

He touched Hokuto's cheek with the hot chocolate. The other boy startled when he felt a burning sensation because of the hot chocolate cup. 

"Here." 

"Thanks."

Jesse saw Hokuto blew his hot chocolate from his eye's tail, and smile a little when he detected a slight expression change at Hokuto's poker face.   
  
"Say, Hokuto."

Jesse looked at Hokuto with a sharp look when Hokuto was about to continue his movie. 

"Hm?" 

"Why are you watching that, again?" 

Hokuto blinked.   
"Uh, is that a crime for me, to rewatch my own movie?" 

"Yes," Jesse pouted even more. And it successfully made Hokuto close his media player window at his laptop and put it into sleep mode. 

"... okay?"

_'Fuck, did he even realise that he watched that episode in front of me?'_

Jesse clicked his tongue and stood up, leaving Hokuto sat on the floor. He went to his bed and let himself curled inside the blanket. It was too early to go to bed, but he just wanted to tell Hokuto implicitly, that he is pissed right now.  
  
"Jess? Why are you going to sleep? I thought we are going to discuss about tomorrow's photoshoot?" 

He didn't answer. He even let himself snuggled more with a loud voice, deliberately.

Hokuto sighed. He knew it was Jesse's style to express his annoyance. 

He closed his laptop, and went up to Jesse's bed. His bed is quite big, so he successfully let himself filled the blank space beside Cocoon Jesse. 

He stroked a little of Jesse's hair which didn't being wrapped by the blanket, and it made Jesse pulled his blanket even more.

Hokuto laughed and hug Cocoon Jesse tightly. 

"What's wrong with you, Mr. Lewis?" 

Hokuto waited for Jesse answer, but he just murmured under his blanket and try to get out from Hokuto's embrace, but he failed. Despite of his taller figure, compared to Hokuto, Hokuto is stronger in strength (not a surprise, he do karate too, after all). 

"Come on Jesse if you won't get out and answer, you'll feel hot and lack of oxygen." 

Jesse still had his pride high, he won't get out even Hokuto called him with his usual soft and gentle voice. He just murmured something that Hokuto heard as "fuck", "stupid Asata Tetsuya-kun", "stupid love triangle, or four? I don't know, fuck".   
  
Hokuto smiled, he suddenly remember of some certain scenes that perhaps made Jesse fell ill and pouted at him a lot just now.

"Satonaka Yuuki, just go out of your blanket right now or I will get my laptop and watch a horror movie with a full speaker on it." 

Hokuto almost got hit if he didn't jump when Jesse was suddenly sit and get out from the blanket with a terrified face. 

"Don't. You. Dare. Matsumura. Hokuto. Or I will break up with you right now!"

He hate ghost, and Hokuto remember it pretty well since Yugo annoyed him with his grump about how loud Jesse’s scream was when they went to a haunted house.

"You won't. Because you still pouted when I was watching Bakaleya earlier. Repeating the moments of Bakada and Cattleya. About Tetsuya’s unrequited love towards Fumie." said Hokuto while grinning and got his face closer to Jesse's. 

Jesse shooed his hand to prevent Hokuto became closer to him. He turned back, meanwhile Hokuto was laughing seeing Jesse’s reaction of being busted.

“Whatever. Just go back to your flashback session, go away, shoo.”

Hokuto sighed, and he lean his head at Jesse’s shoulder and hug him from behind.The half American-boy gasped, but he stay still and let their clothes touch each other.

“You are cute.”

“Hah? I’m—“

“Your jealousy is cute.”

His face redden. “Wait what I’m not—“

“Is this why you looked so bad mood in that episode? When I was being treated by Saaya—Mina Oba—, then you tugged Yugo’s _gakuran_ and whisper at him—“

“It was pure acti—“

“And your bitter smile at the last minutes of the episode? Come on Jesse, I have known you since then—“

Jesse sighed. He let Hokuto’s breath tickling his neck when he said those facts.

Indeed. It was pure acting. But Jesse was a bad liar. He couldn’t hide his expression pretty well. And being busted by Hokuto is an embarrassing thing right now.

“Is that why you rewatched Bakaleya again after years?” he asked while tilted his head towards Hokuto’s face, and saw Hokuto giggled and nod.

“Well, actually it was Yugo’s suggestion.”

“How come he told you to do that?”

“Hokuto let his dimple shown again, one of Jesse’s favorite from Hokuto’s face, and buried his face at Jesse’s crock once again.

“Nothing special, actually. I think he just wanted to tease you and me, by stating that there’s something wrong with you and by watching Bakaleya I will get the clue,” he said. Jesse suddenly remember of how he accidentally let the words, “ _I feel irritated.”_ poured from his mouth and made Yugo upset, and in the end of the shooting Yugo reached him and busted his feeling for Hokuto which started to bloom since he knew him from the start.

“But, I think, nothing is wrong with you— right?” He smiled and let Jesse pinched his cheek while groaning something like, _‘_ stupid’, “why you let Yugo tricked you,”,

“Well— I’m sorry then, Mr. Jealousy.”

“What?! You said I’m mister—“

Hokuto suddenly kissed him and made Jesse couldn’t continue his word. Still in their original position, Hokuto grip Jesse’s hand and let his finger ran through Jesse’s cheek and ended up at his chin. He was shocked. Hokuto is not a type a person who will steal a kiss from him like this. But, he enjoyed it after all. He let himself being absorbed by it and let his body being pushed to the bed to deepen their kiss.

“Shut up, would you? The Usual Jesse already talkative enough, Jealous Jesse is quiet for a while but being super talkative after being busted. So cute yet annoying, Jesse.” Hokuto said it with a cracked voice and panted breath. They kissed for quite long and Jesse was the one who pushed Hokuto because he needs air.

“You’re the one who started it, Hokuto. Bear with it,”

“By what? Okay, I’ll bear with it tonight but I swear you you’ll lose your voice and your strength tomorrow so you won’t be this fussy.”

Jesse grabbed the pillow beside his head and throw it to Hokuto’s face.

“Pervert! We still have a photo shoot for tomorrow!”

“I can excuse you by saying that we sparring karate today and you accidentally got injured by me.”

He wrinked his eyebrows. “Too much lies, Hokuto. Everyone know that almost in every sparring, we are even.”

“Not it bed.”

He threw the pillow once again but Hokuto grabbed his hand first and put the pillow back.

“Fine, do whatever you like,” he surrender and let Hokuto curved a smile while saying, “I’m just joking. So, what do you want to discuss for today, Jesse?”

Now it was Jesse’s turn to smile.

“Nothing.”

Hokuto showed a confused face. Jesse kept smiling and he drag Hokuto to sleep next to him.

“If I said, I was planning all of this— from asking Yugo to bring up that topic to you, pretending that I was jealous— well actually I was, when the filming tho. I guess Yugo didn’t told you that thing precisely. And—“

“Then you have become a good actor, Jesse.” He said while stroking Jesse’s hair.

“I was surprised— _hell_ I fell to their trap. But hearing your confession of jealousy earlier somehow make me happy. You are quite posesive, huh?”

He teased Jesse again, and a kick landed at his knee.

“Anyway, why did you want me to realise it? I mean— ya, what for? It’s not like you will confess your love to me because we have become a thing, right?”

Suddenly, Hokuto found Jesse climbing on his body and him being topped by the half American-boy.

“Jesse?”

He didn’t answer. He glanced at the clock and hissed about something Hokuto didn’t hear clearly.

“It is not bad to let your lover know since when and how you fell in love with him at his birthday, I guess?”

Hokuto laughed, “So this is your new way to show how much you love me since back then? As expected from Jesse Lewis, a romantic yet awkward boy—“

“I’m not awk—“

“You are. You are awkward in front of me and it makes you look cuter.” Hokuto kissed his cheeck and flip Jesse’s body so their position changed.

“Happy birthday, anyway. I bet you forgot your birthday because of our tight schedule for the new drama,” said Jesse and he started to cling his hand to Hokuto’s neck and lead Hokuto’s face closer.

“Thankyou. Can I assume you offering yourself as my birthday present implicitly by those actions earlier?”

He giggled because he can felt Hokuto’s breath every time he talks before he said yes and let Hokuto hugged him.

“Speaking of the new drama, Jess—“

“Hm?”

“Don’t blame me if someday I’ll get jealous of you.”

He blinked. But laughed not even a second after that.

“Why?”

“I don’t know— many things, I guess. You’re the lead character there and I bet you’ll get some romantic scene with the girls… but, for your information, Jess, your swimsuit expose your body too much and I don’t like it.”

Jesse laughed even harder, and replied Hokuto between his laugh by saying how cute he was and told him to relax, Hokuto was the only one who can saw his body, not the others.

“Whatever, Jess, reminding that makes me want to punish you right now.”

He laughed and suddenly he acted naughty.

“Punish me, please. But! Please consider tomorrow’s schedule.”

He seduced Hokuto, intentionally.

“Who cares. My excuse will work, they don’t know our personal life after all, those reporters. It won’t suspicious if we do the trick for the first time.”

Both of them laughed.

“Fine, do as you please. Enjoy your birthday gift, Matsumura Hokuto.”

Hokuto smirked mischievously, “You’re the one who gave it, Jesse Lewis. Thankyou for the first gift in my birthday this year.”

They kissed deeply, and this time Jesse let Hokuto’s hand slip inside his t-shirt and make him feel his gentle touch before the night goes wild.

* * *

 

Tanaka Juri laughed so hard after the photo shoot and interview session end. Taiga who accidentally passed him, glanced at him while thinking what’s wrong his is teammate.

“What is it, Juri?”

“Taiga! Have you ever imagine Jesse K.O when he was having a sparring with Hokuto?!”

Taiga risen his eyebrows. “Nonsense. Both of them are strong.”

Juri laughed even more and Taiga tilted his head, confused.

“You said that right! Guess what happened on today’s interview and photo shoot?”

“You mocked them?”

“Nope. Like I said earlier. Try to imagine it and you’ll get what I mean.”

He stood up and walked pass through the confused Taiga while laughing.

Taiga touched his chin, trying to figure out what Juri meant earlier. Then he gasped.

Oh.

So finally Hokuto use that excuse when a new reporter interviewed them.

He let a small laugh and nod his head.

“Stupid Hokuto. We won’t believe your excuse— unless if you meant _sparring_ as a night activity in bed.”

He continuing his delayed journey and he chuckled when he saw Jesse being held by Hokuto because of his _sprained ankle_.

_‘Now I get it why Juri finally looked so happy to release his laugh after work.’_

**Author's Note:**

> June 18th. Happy birthday, Hokuto Matsumura!  
> .  
> Trivia :  
> -They are talking about Bakaleya episode 7, when Hokuto was fighting to help Shintarou save Mina Oba. After that he fell (not passed out) and Mina Oba gently touched his shoulder and gave him her handkerchief. At the scene, Jesse suddenly whispered to Yugo. And after some lovey-dovey moment the episode reached it's end (and Jesse smile looks so bitter for me in the ending of the episode lol).  
> -Their upcoming drama, Vanilla Boys will be aired on September 13th (if I'm not mistaken) and in the official web of the film Jesse was wearing a swimsuit that expose his muscular body's precisely. (I don't know the detail of the plot, I haven't read it since I need time to translate those kanjis because Japanese is not my first language, but I think it is related to surfing stuff and in the trailer Jesse said "suki da!" (love in Japanese) so I think he will have some lovey dovey moment as a lead actor)


End file.
